missourifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TehKittyCat
Welcome! 11:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Common.css The first part worked but Common.css/hilite isn't working. As for your signature it happens to me too. I'm not really sure why. Just create your signature template and sign by typing and you can optionally add 5 tildes "~~~~~" to show the date and time. 15:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I have made you a sysop so you can edit MediaWiki. If you need any help with your sysop tools then the should be of some use. :) 15:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Logo What do you think of the wiki logo? Is it good enough or should I change it to the Missouri flag? 16:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. I was just having a hard time finding Missouri maps that are public domain. 16:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::It isn't working for me. 16:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::It works when I'm not logged in which means it should start working logged in soon. It took a little while for my name to show up in green on the RS Wiki so I guess we have to wait a bit. Thanks. :) 16:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Works now. ^_^ Thanks. What do you think of the new logo? 16:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Excellent, thanks again! 17:17, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure, do whatever you need to do. ^_^ 17:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good. 19:05, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, yes another fine day. I am about to add a MSWiki version of a Yew Grove. I need help with the set-up of template. On this page, Missouri Wiki:Templates, should we show templates that have been created or just link to the category and paste the category on the templates as created? [[User:Bonziiznob|'Bonziiznob']] Talk • 19:17, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Edit Window We actually already have that new edit window on this wiki. :P Anyways, g'night. ^_^ 00:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Anyways, if you have suggestions for icons to replace these crowns or if you want to design some yourself then feel free to do so. 22:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good. By the way, when you finish the highlighting code for advanced recent changes you should propose it on RuneScape:Yew Grove to be used on the RS Wiki. I think it's a great idea. 22:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that wouldn't take long though. 22:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Yep ^_^ 22:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Looks good. 22:43, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Might as well leave it as is. Looks great so far. Thanks again. :) 00:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. Thanks again. :) 00:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Std summaries? O_o Jk :P Thanks ^_^ 03:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::For some reason I can't see them while editing. 03:42, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Nevermind I see it now. I just had to refresh my cache. 03:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Looks good. ^_^ 17:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) The Assembly If you wouldn't mind commenting on the proposals I have made at The Assembly it would be most appreciated. Thanks again, 22:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem. 01:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC)